Computing infrastructure may refer to a network of computing devices, interconnected over a communication network. For example, the computing infrastructure may refer to a cloud network including a datacenter. Further, the datacenter may include one or more physical servers, from which the computational resources (e.g., in the form of virtual machines (VMs)) can be allocated to users. The users may utilize the allocated computational resources to execute one or more applications. Examples of computational resources may include, but are not limited to, CPU, random access memory (RAM), storage space, software, and so forth.
Prediction of performance of the applications, transmitted by the users, on the computing infrastructures has been of paramount importance to the computing infrastructure service providers with respect to resource management and proper recommendation of computational resources to the users. Traditionally, the prediction of the performance of the applications on specific computing infrastructures has been done by modeling the applications and the infrastructures without considering the intricate dependencies between the applications and the infrastructures. Rather, specific computing infrastructures are usually characterized for specific applications.